Ties of Blue
by fairydesigner
Summary: Thirty years after the peaceful rein of Aang the Avatar, much has changed. Avatar Korra has defeated the leader of the Equalists, Amon, and brought a new era for the four nations. This story is about two friends who, despite a terrible grief and betrayal, are bound together until the end. How can the four nations ever acheive peace? How strong is forgiveness and grief?


Epilogue

Wind blew through the thick trees in the village, making them sway and bow. The water in the nearby stream ran gracefully, arching and leaping. The earth released its natural fragrance after the light rain. The fire danced within the ornate lanterns that hung on the peaceful house, illuminating the yellow-and-red dawn sky. The land was so peaceful that it seemed impossible for anything imperfect to happen. But, on this night, families across the four nations would prepare their children for the biggest day in five years, for this day was known as "The Choosing".

Every child from the age of thirteen to eighteen in every family would be sent to the center of the world, Bah-Sing-Sei, to be tested and analyzed on the strength they have to one of the four elements; air, water, earth, and fire. After examination, they would be sent to the section of their closest element and make it their homes. In each nation, there are three sections: Bender, Gifted, and non-bender. The "Gifted" section is where people with non-physical connections to elements are. For fire, people who are good with metal or can use weapons naturally are considered gifted. For water, healers are gifted. For earth, herbologists, and for air, fortune tellers. If you are a non-bender, you can choose to live in any of the four nations.,

It has been thirty years since Avatar Aang's passing, where Avatar Korra has destroyed Aman, and brought peace to Republic city and beyond to create the new system of nations. Non-benders have learned to cooperate with benders, and have started many prosperous families together. The children of mixed bending and normal blood are usually the gifted, but it's not written in stone.

Now, on the night before the holiday, every house is lit and voices can be heard laughing and chattering as relatives and friends would gather together and decorate their children in fine, embroidered robes and bejeweled slippers. But the families were never as happy as they seemed, for they knew their children might be sent away for a long time. Only after the age of twenty-five could anyone really choose their home. But still, it was more tranquil than during the Equalist rein.

Chapter One

The Choosing

"Kai, will you hold still just for a moment?" A girl with a focused and slightly annoyed look on her face said while trying desperately to pin a turquoise hair clip on a girl nearly half her size.

"Well, sorry, sissy, but you never had much skill with this anyway." The girl had wistful eyes the color of deep sea-green. She had hair that gracefully fell in thick, black curtains around her, which stood out in contrast from her nearly porcelain skin. She was wearing a beautiful one-sleeve blue robe that pooled around her on the ground. Small white beads could be seen decorating it everywhere, making it look like a dazzling sheet of the ocean.

Her older sister, Shinju, or Ju, wore a much simpler version of it, which had two full-length sleeves and a small symbol of the water tribe etched on the front. Her hair was slightly lighter than that of her sis, and was pressed tightly in a bun. They were both sitting on the floor of their house, which was full of people talking and laughing. "You shouldn't be wearing your Choosing Gown now, Kai. It's not proper," her sister scolded her.

"I'm breaking it in! What if I gain weight within the next hour and can't fit in it anymore?." Kai gave a small smug smile before asking, "Where is Miu? She takes _forever_ getting ready."

"She should not even be here now," Ju said rather impatiently, "She has the same standards to live up to as you do. And we only have an hour more!" Kai jerked as she felt the sharp clip poke at her head.

"Ouch! May I do my hair? Don't you want me to be responsible?" Kai's sis just ignored her, only handling the clips gentler. Despite the excitement, Kai was very tired. She barely slept last night, turning and tossing with anticipation. But part of it was her fault, seeing that she snuck out of her bedroom window to join Miu, her best friend, as she would every night. They would talk for hours and perform little bending tricks they learned themselves. Both knew they were not allowed to, not until they were through with the Choosing, but felt little guilt, knowing that the other kids their age performed the same criminal acts.

Kai was half a year younger than Miu, who was turning sixteen within a week. They were both heading into the centre of the earth kingdom and planned to celebrate her birthday when they began their lives together at the top of the Water section, for they both had the gift of bending.

"What does your dress look like?" Kai would ask, leaning towards Miu as they sat on her rooftop.

"Oh, nothing special," Miu never liked to brag, "But it's this precious pale blue with dark blue swirls!" Miu couldn't resist, and gushed with pride as she described it. "My papa bought it for me in the village's Cloth Crafter. It was made especially for me. Too bad we only get to wear it once."

"Yah, but at least yours isn't ancient." Kai said the words as if they were bitter.

"Oh, please!" Miu seemed annoyed, "I'd love it if my dress was cast down for generations! It just adds to its value!" Kai snorted, looking at the indigo sky. It always seemed that Miu had everything she didn't; expensive jewelry, hand-made clothes, natural beauty.

The sight of her best friend now seemed to be proof. Miu was wearing a pretty pale pink silk tunic with tiny gold embroideries and a golden locket to match. Her hair cascaded down her back in loose curls. It was a unique color, too; a rich brown with a hint of red that made it look cherry. Her eyes were always wide and had thick lashes, and her lips were full and flawless.

Kai was lost in her contemplation, but jerked out of it suddenly as another pointy pin was thrust in her patchy hair bun. Annoyance pricked in her as she tried desperately to be still. "Ju, we have to go!" Finally losing her patience, Kai stood up suddenly, and felt her hair fall behind her as the bun broke.

"Kai! Will you ever learn to listen?" Her sister was almost in tears, clutching her pin in her hands.

Kai suddenly felt pity and sank to the floor once more. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I won't do it anymore." Ju seemed to only hesitate a moment longer before stiffly resuming brushing Kai's ruined hair. The people around them were getting steadily louder and restless. Kai hoped that if she was late, then so was the entire earth kingdom. She had to arrive first!

"I know it's not proper to wear a braid to The Choosing, but I will wrap it up later. It will be easier, and you have the hair for it." Ju was trying to keep things amicable, but it was obvious that her sister's outburst hurt her.

After a while more, the slightly sloppy bun was finished, and Kai could see her sister's pride as she examined her work with a smug expression.

"Ju, Kai, both of you should be in the carriage by now!" A new voice spoke from a nearby entrance that made all heads turn towards her. The speaker was a tall, aged, and stern-looking woman who carried herself with an air of confidence that seemed to directly make Kai and even Ju look younger and ignorant. She had black hair exactly like Kai's, but much darker skin, for nearly every member of the water tribe had dark skin.

She wore a deep green gown that drooped to the floor like a silky leaf. There were golden borders around the neckline, sleeves, and bottom of the gown. The whole family here was connected to water, but everyone had to come and live in the earth kingdom for a while to prepare.

"Sorry, mother, we…"

"Sorry is not a good time right now. Say it in the carriage where you will not be wasting any more time!" Kai's mother seemed greatly frustrated with the whole scene, and it was obvious everyone sensed tension because they instantly grew quiet.

"Come on, you two, let's just go so a panda spirit doesn't swallow you!" A boy with dark brown hair and mischievous eyes beckoned towards Ju and Kai, and lead them out to the beautiful and well kept garden out front where stood a carriage with a large, dangerous looking bear with an earth kingdom-symbol hat.

Kai looked hopefully towards the house that Miu was renting and her heart sank when she saw it was lifeless. "Hurry, if Miu left already, we have to go _now! _Let's earth bend there!" Kai could no longer control herself and nearly tripped on her way to the cart.

"Kai, control yourself or so help me I will embarrass you in front of the entire city!" Her mother rebuked her and herded everyone into the small but ornate gold cart.

Kai sat in the middle of the last row, and tried her hardest to keep still. But every once in a while, she would peak out of a window to see the glamorous sights; giant lanterns of every color, representing the four elements, people parading and benders performing. Soon she and Miu would start a new independent life together and be best friends forever!


End file.
